Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a displaying apparatus, and more particularly to a flexible displaying apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
An electronic product with a display includes a smart phone, a tablet computer (Pad), a notebook computer (Notebook), a monitor or even the television (TV)-associated products, and has become an indispensable necessity of the modern human beings in either the working-processing-learning or the personal leisure entertainment. In addition to seeking for the more excellent electronic property of the electronic product itself, such as the higher quality display effect, the higher response speed upon operation, the longer useful life and the higher stability, the consumer further expects more diversified functions.
With the more human oriented and more diversified development of the electronic product, the product design becomes more precise, and the requirement of the resistance to the water vapor and oxygen is relatively increased. If the amount of the water vapor/oxygen penetrated into the electronic device exceeds the acceptable amount of the applied device, it causes the oxidation and deterioration in the elements of the device, thereby affecting the display quality and shortening the operation lifetime of the electronic device. General indicators for judging the ability of a water vapor/oxygen barrier layer include the water vapor transmission rate (WVTR, g/m2/day), and the oxygen transmission rate (OTR, cm3/m2/day). Various displays have their acceptable moisture penetrating amounts. For example, OTR and WVTR required for the substrate barrier layer of the liquid crystal display (LCD) must be no more than about 0.1 cm3/m2/day and about 0.1 g/m2/day, respectively. The organic light emitting diode display (OLED) has the most severe requirement on the gas blocking rate, wherein the required WVTR and OTR are typically not over 1×10−6 g/m2/day, and 10−5 to 10−3 cm3/m2/day, respectively.
In addition to the display quality and operating functions, the consumers also pursue the electronic product having light weight and slim appearance, which is easy to carry. A flexible electronic product with good flexibility just satisfies the demand for commercial market. In the flexible electronic product, an electronic device is mainly disposed on a flexible substrate. Currently, materials of the flexible substrate can be classified into three types: the thin glass, metal film and plastic substrate. The thin glass serves as the flexible substrate and has the excellent resistance to water vapor and oxygen, but has the drawback of easily broken during manufacture and transportation. Although the metal film serving as the flexible substrate has excellent resistance to water, vapor and oxygen and is also free from the broken issue of being easily broken, the flexibility of the metal film is poor. The plastic substrate serving as the flexible substrate has the excellent flexibility and is free from the broken issue, but has poor resistance to water, vapor and oxygen. Also, the electrostatic charges are easily generated at the plastic substrate by rubbing the insulating plastic substrate during the manufacturing processes and the process of transportation or carrier separation. If the electrostatic charges are not discharged, the electronic elements tend to be damaged. The existing solution is to improve the process environment to decrease or eliminate the generated charges, to add an electrostatic discharge protection (ESD protection) design to the circuit layout, to add a discharge path to the plastic substrate, or to adhere or coat an electrostatic discharge protection film after the element has been manufactured.